The Gathering of powers
by LordFrieza
Summary: Locked in his prision in HFIL Dr Gero is going to be getting a new and powerful friend in Dr. Blight. Together the two of them will create the most powerful being ever known. Something that not even the good doctors will be able to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

This story contains two mad scientists. Dr. Blight and Dr. Gero. Dr. Blight an expert of Genetic engering, and Gero the expert of nanotechnology and cybernetics. The both of them are going to come together to create something that none of their enemies will be able to stop on their own and perhaps not together.

If you enjoy this story then please reply. If not then I will not continue it.

Gathering of Genius'

The sky blackened as her latest machine began to activate. She smiled devilishly. Her once beautiful face now twisted due to the accident.

"No it was no accident." She thought as she touched her face. "This created my destiny." She said softly.

"Yes Doctor" The voice of her computer MAL said as he analyzed the latest data from her genetic experiment. "Doctor I'm afraid that we have another failure. It seems that human D.N.A. is insufficient in sustaining the creature. You have lost another child of science." It said to her.

She pounded her fists against the desk. The anger showed in her good eye.

"DAMN!" she shouted loudly. "How many times will I loose them!" She looked at the failed experiment and spat at it.

"MAL baby find me another source of D.N.A." She said

"It won't be easy Doctor. I'm afraid that for this we may have to dig into your earlier experiments perhaps for the doorway." MAL said in his usual tone.

"Great…. Just what I need. Another mess to clean up in here." She said as MAL began the search. Before long he found what programs he needed and began to work on it. The old machine began to grind and spark as it came to life. Within moments it activated and MAL sent a probe through it.

"Doctor It may take a few hours for it find what you need." It said.

In the DBZ world 

Dr. Gero hit his fists on his new cage. HFIL had no intention of ever letting him escape again. And now he was stuck in this tiny little space for all time.

"Damn that monkey and his friends. If I had one more chance I would kill him… No I would kill them all." He said as he glared at the guards outside. One of them laughed at him.

"Not too likely. Goku not only killed you, but he beat everything that you ever came across. He would just do it again." The ogre said boastfully.


	2. Enter Dr Blight

Chapter 2

Dr. Blight shook her head as she waited for MAL to get the information for her. She looked irritated and angry.

"Come on MAL baby. Give me what I need." She said drumming her fingers on the desk in front of her.

"Doctor I may have found what you are looking for. It seems that a parallel dimension has a race of beings close to humans. They are stronger, more powerful and perhaps extremely dangerous. I doubt that even our most advanced machine would be able to stop them. But I also found information on a scientist that could be of help to us." MAL said to his master.

"Give me a name MAL." She said waiting.

"Dr. Gero. It appears that he was a leading scientist for an army and has a grudge against one of these super beings." MAL said his voice showing no excitement.

"Good where is he?" She asked

"It appears that he has died, but they have a powerful being that grants any one person a wish, even reviving the dead." MAL told her.

"MAL Baby get me the frequency on this being." She smiled as she began to work on a radar for locating what she needed.

"Already done doctor." MAL said as a large diagram of the Dragon ball Radar lit up. Automatically she began piecing the radar together making it look a little better than the diagram.

"Lets go find this creature and then lets make some science." She said laughing at her own power.

Looking ahead she took the radar and stepped through the doorway of the dimensional portal. She carried the laptop containing MAL's program and looked at the radar for the being. It began to flash five different blips already together and two more coming closer. She smiled holding her Bio liquefier. She grinned this little gem had destroyed one of those pesky planet punks and freed her from the nuance of Capt. Planet.

"Doctor it appears that the nearest section is directly ahead." MAL said to her.

She began walking and saw a couple of people. They held the dragon balls and where laughing. Both of them short, wearing old tattered clothes and having little ability to hold in their excitement.

"Finally after all of these years!" The strange little blue man said. "Finally I can wish to be emperor of the World!" He shouted with delight.

"Yes Emperor Pilaf" The odd dog like creature said.

"Yes sire, it is surely time for you to rise to your rightful place as ruler of this world." the older woman said.

"Or you can give those to me and not worry about dying." Dr. Blight said grinning.

"Who do you think that you are?" Pilaf said looking at Blight.

Before anyone could say anything she pulled out the Bio liquefier and turned Pilaf into a puddle of goop.

"I am the one with a Bio Liquefier and am not afraid to use it." She said looking at the other two.

Both of the others fell down on their knees.

"Please spare us!" The woman begged.

"I will if you give me those jewels and get the other two for me." Blight said looking at both of them.

"Of course." The dog like creature said. "Our names are…" He began to say

"I don't care what your names are. They will be PUDDLES OF LITTLE ORANGE AND WHITE GOO! If you don't start finding those jewels for me." Blight said to them.

Both the woman and the dog like creature handed the Dragon balls to her and began getting on their vehicles.

"We're ready." The woman said.

"Good. Lets go." Blight answered


	3. The search

Chapter 3

In HFIL 

Dr. Gero listened to the sounds of the strange little blue man named Pilaf.

"I'm not suppost to be here!" Pilaf screamed at the orges.

"Not suppost to be here and being here is two different things." The orge said to him.

"Mmmm... A bio liquefier, interesting, very interesting. This person seems to be well perpared and even knows about the dragon balls. This might be interesting." Dr. Gero thought to himself.

Back on the DBZ world 

Dr. Blight followed her new help and watched. They crossed two different oeacens already and where finally getting close to the next dragon ball.

"Where is it?" She said annoyed.

"It is just in this area. We'll find it soon I promise." The dog like creature said.

"You better if you want to live long enough to die of old age." She told him.

He nodded and began to search for it. After a few moments he found what they where looking for. Somewhat pleased with himself he walked closer to her holding out the jewel. She snatched it from his hand and shoved him back.

"Not locate the next one." She said to him.

"Of course my lady." He said.

He turned back around to see the liquefier aimed at him.

"Never take me lightly." Dr. Blight said as she shot a lizard infront of him. "Because it will be the last mistake that you ever make." She with an evil glint in her eye.

He simply nodded and turned around running toward the radar. She thought back to when the planet punks had cornered her in her lab. They had got ready to bring captain planet forth when she pulled out the liquefier. Shoting the fire master and then the water master. Both had turned into puddles of goo and the others screamed. When the spirit of the earth had came to step in and revive them. She turned the weapon on her. To her suprise it had worked and she reduced another enemy to nothing. Without the spirit's power the other planet punks could no longer use their powers. Afterward she went ahead and destroyed the rest of them. Then she turned on her former allies. She had tried to unite their genetic structors to create a super being, but none of them had a strong enough genetic code to hold together. So each time her perfect creature would become a pile of useless goop. Nothing more than waisted genetic material.

"This time it will be different. This time I will create something so powerful that it will take over the entire universe. The very cosmos will bow to my every will and every species will feel the power of Dr. Blight!" she thought to herself.

"We've located the last dragon ball." The woman said.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It's not far. It's in the mountain villages. The only problem we might have is with the natives." The woman said.

"Then they have a problem with this." She stated holding up the Bio Liquefier.

At Goku's House. 

Chi Chi worked on the evening meal as she heard Goten outside training. She smiled that her son was becoming so powerful. He reminded her of Goku so much. But she worried that he might become like his father. A selfless hero that no one would remember except for his friends. At least Gohan was attending school. That was a plus.

"Gohan! Get down here and help me!" Chi Chi cried.

"Coming mom!" Gohan yelled down the stairs. He rushed down and looked at her.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked.

"What's wrong is that Bulma and Vegeta are both coming over tonight and I need to finish cooking. Plus this place is a mess and I want it clean when they get here." She said to him.

Gohan nodded and began cleaning the house. He waited until she was working on the meal again and done it all as fast has he could. She turned around to find the entire house finished.

"I wanted you to take a little time doing it Gohan, but the house looks nice. So are you finished with your homework?" She asked.

"Almost. I only have a couple more pages of math to do. I could just do it at school when I get there in the morning." He said.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Whatever." she said has she finished cooking.

Neither of them knew that in a few hours something was going to happen to his great grandfather's dragon ball.

back with Dr. Blight 

She looked at her new help as they got closer to the mountain village.

"Tell me have either of you ever seen anyone who possed abilities far beyound a normal person's?" She asked.

"Only Goku." The dog creature said.

"Who is that? She asked.

"He was a child that defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. After that he defeated a being called King Piccolo. And he constantly kept Emperor Pilaf from making his wish." the woman answered.

"Then one that the good doctor held a grudge against." she thought to herself.

"I want to find this Goku. I want to find him directly after we have the last dragon ball." She told them.

"But... He is unstoppable. I don't think that anyone can beat him." The dog creature said.

"Of course they can. They only need to find what he cares about and threaten it. It's so easy to get the best of people when they care about each other and things." She said smiling.


	4. Preparing for the Guest

Chapter 4

At Goku's house 

Gohan waited for Vegeta and Bulma to get there. In truth he wanted them hurry so that he could get out for a little while. He felt confined almost all of the time. He didn't mind studying, but it did get old after a little while. And this was one of the few times he could escape for a while. This time he thought about gathering the dragon balls. A small adventure would be nice and the wish would be worth it. He thought about wishing for something to happen.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled loudly.

"What's wrong mom?" Gohan asked with a distant look on his face.

"I've been asking if you would please go and get some fresh hamburger. We're out and I don't have time to go and get it myself." She answered.

"Ummmm Sure…. I'll be a few minutes." He said has he headed out the door and took off flying. He had no idea that while he was gone something was going to happen and it would be something horrible.

With Dr. Blight 

Dr. Blight grinned has they neared the mountain ranges. She looked at the blip on the radar screen and could just taste the power of her wish coming true.

"Soon, soon I will meet this Dr. Gero, and then we will create a perfect being. A being so powerful that nothing can stop it and every person in the universe will be forced to bow to it. The Universe will be mine!" She thought to herself.

Has they neared the house both the dog like creature and the woman froze. They saw the name on a mail box and neither one of them wanted to go forward.

"Have you both forgotten exactly why you are doing what I said?" She asked looking at them.

"No of course not." The woman said as she walked toward the house. Looking at it she saw only a woman cooking. She looked around and didn't see Goku anywhere.

"I think that we are clear." She said.

The dog like creature walked toward the house and opened the front door. Grabbing the leg of a chair he began to sneak up on Chi Chi. However the mother of Gohan and Goten, wife of Goku heard him. In truth it was easier to hear him than to hear the Super Saiyans when they wanted to avoid doing any house work.

"Drop what you have and leave if you value your life." Chi Chi said to him. She never took her eyes off of what she was doing. However the next sound was one that she wouldn't forget.

Dr. Blight walked in and grinned.

"Madam, I have to ask that you give us something called a Dragon ball and that you also come with us. I have just learned whose house this is, and I plan on meeting him in person." She said as she held the Bio Liquefier on her.

"What makes you think that I am going to go anywhere with you?" Chi Chi asked.

Dr. Blight's answer wasn't a sound or a voice, but it was Chi Chi's very own hand melting in front of her. She watched Chi Chi go to the ground and grab what use to be her hand.

"That was the lowest setting on this. Refuse to go again and I will turn it up." Dr. Blight said and then walked closer to her.

"You had better hope that this Goku cares for you." Dr. Blight said.

Chi Chi answered with a kick to Dr. Blight's stomach. The good doctor landed against the wall with a thud, but responded with something else. Searching her ever present weapon belt she found her knock out gas tablets. Throwing two of them she scrambled out of the way and saw Chi Chi fall over.

"Take her and tie her up. Use the strongest material that we have. And find the last dragon ball." She told the dog like creature. It nodded and hurriedly tied up Chi Chi. Then it searched all of the rooms. While it looked Dr. Blight set down and began to write a note.

"Dearest Goku,

I have taken the woman from your house. I suppose that she is your wife. Know that if you care for her you will follow my instructions perfectly. If you do not, then rejoice in the fact that she will be dead in a few hours. At exactly 3 pm you are to come alone to a place that you know well the main base for the old Red Ribbon Army. If you bring help, or if you contact the authorities then I will be forced to end her life.

Sincerely,

Dr. E. Blight" It read.

She walked out to the vehicles and waited. The dog like creature came out with Goku's wife and the dragon ball. She grinned and they headed toward where both the creature and the woman had said the old Red Ribbon Army main base had been. After a few minutes they stopped and she gathered the Dragon Balls together.

"Come forth." She shouted.

The Dragon balls began to light up and the ground shook. Within moments they shot up into the air and formed a huge Dragon. She smiled as it asked for her 2 wishes.

"I wish for Dr. Gero to resurrected back to this plane of reality. And my next wish is that he be instantly transported here now!"

The sky crackled with electricity and a large void opened up. Dr. Gero still in his Android 20 form walked out and looked at Dr. Blight.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said as it split into the seven balls and separated.

"So you are the one that liquefied that idiot." Dr. Gero said.

"Yes and you are the one that has a grudge against this one called Goku. I believe that we can help each other." She grinned.

"I am Dr. Blight the world's most powerful genetic scientist. And I have come up with the most perfect being to ever be created, however human D.N.A. isn't powerful enough to hold it together. Because of that each time I have tried to create it I have failed. But I learned of the being called Goku. I think that with his D.N.A. we can create this being that it will be completely unstoppable." She said looking at him.

He grinned and then looked at the old Red Ribbon Army base.

"You chose your battle ground well. There is already so much here to use in the defeat of Goku and this world. Do you have the blue prints for your creature?" He asked.

"Of course." She said as she dug it out.

He looked it over and marveled at its genius. This woman had created something that when completed would be several million times stronger than Cell in his perfect form. It had the ability to absorb radiation from the environment and from power plants to use has quick fuel. It could turn nearly any number of organic beings into a liquid for prolonged power ups, and then there was the fact that it could absorb any kind of energy attacks including physical energy and use it against its enemy.

"This looks promising. However let us upgrade it a bit. Giving it a starting out power range higher than what you have here. If we combine my nanotechnology with this your being will a few thousand times stronger starting out and will still reach its maximum power with little less effort." He said.

"You're singing my tune." Dr. Blight said as she grinned.

"Dr. Are you sure that you want another doctor's help on this?" MAL asked.

"MAL baby settle down. We still need your help, but…" she turned toward the woman and dog like creature and grinned.

"I don't need either of you anymore." She said as she fired the Bio Liquefier at them and watched them both turn into puddles of goo.

"Now we need only to wait for Goku." She said.

She watched Dr. Gero's face turn white.

"What do you mean Goku?" He asked.

"I've kidnapped a woman from his house. I believe her to be his wife. If he cares for her then he will come here to get her. If he tries anything than I will kill her." She said.

"He'll free her and destroy us both before we can." Gero said looking annoyed

"Then lets trap him in this." She said pulling out a force field.

"I've dealt with super powered chumps before. I designed this to use their own power against them. It should hold him until either he passes out or he overpowers it which I highly doubt." She said as she threw it on the ground.

Gero grinned at her.

"Then let us begin." He said has they dragged Chi Chi inside of the main hanger.

At Goku's house. 

Gohan arrived back home with the Hamburger and found the mess. He could smell the food burning but then he saw the note. His eyes flared with anger has he read. Without thinking he slammed his fists down on the table and sent it through the floor. Why did his dad have to go and start training again?

"Damn it dad!" He thought out loud.

"What did the clown do now?" Vegeta asked has he walked in.

Gohan showed Vegeta and Bulma the note and watched Bulma winch in horror. He then saw Vegeta grin.

"This might be the only time that I would ever get to see him act like a Saiyan and he has disappeared." He said as he picked up some of the burned stew and picked at it.

"This is serious Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "It's nearly 3 pm now!" She said in a panicked voice.

"Then find your father's energy and go to him." Vegeta told Gohan.

For a moment Gohan felt so stupid. He remembered that Goten had with his father to train and that both of them would at least be Super Saiyan by now.

"Vegeta would you come with me?" Gohan asked gritting his teeth.

He hated to ask but he knew that he might need Vegeta there to help calm his dad down.

"Fine, but you still owe me a Saiyan sized supper." The prince of all Saiyans said as he got up and walked out the door.

"That way." Vegeta said has he pointed in the direction of Kame's Lookout.

"Alright." Gohan answered has they both took off toward it.

Bulma walked to the phone and called Trunks. She wanted to tell him what was going on.

"What Goten's mom has been what?" Trunks asked excited on the phone.

"She's been kidnapped Trunks and this isn't a good thing." Bulma scolded him.

"I know… But this means that we get to go find her." Trunks said.

"No it means that Goku gets to go alone." Bulma said looking at the note.


	5. A new power awakened

Chapter 5

At Capsule Corp. 

Trunks sat in the living room for a moment. He knew that if Goten's mother had been kidnapped than it would only be a matter of time until his friend went to save her. The longer he sat there the more he realized that Goten was going to have an adventure without him. Before any kind of reasoning could hit him he was gone.

With Dr. Blight and Dr. Gero 

Chi Chi awoke to see herself tied to a examation table. She struggled to get loose, but it wasn't working.

"Struggle all you want, I designed these tables to withstand up to Major Metallo's strength. You won't be able to break free." Dr. Gero said has he smiled.

"I don't see what use there is in converting a simple human into a cybernetic being. It seems a waste of time." MAL said in his normal tone.

"MAL baby this gives us a grunt to do our dirty work. And since this Goku most likely cares for her than it gives us an advantage." Dr. Blight said. She grinned has she dug out the genetic amplifier.

"This will add a little kick to your new Android." She said has she handed it to Dr. Gero. He smiled and looked it over.

"I see, giving her a higher physical strength and making her more aggressive too. Very good Doctor. You are a credit to your field." He said has he injected the genetic amplifier into Chi Chi.

Chi Chi groaned and cried has her veins began to darken and her muscles began to bulge.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked rasping for breath.

"You see normal humans aren't that strong. In fact they usually lack the full capacity to reach beyond a certain point. But we are giving you a couple of boosts. First we are making your natural body stronger and then we are going to infuse you with cybernetics. This will make you part machine." Dr. Blight said.

"Of course the down side is that you won't remember anything. That is what happened to both 17 and 18." Dr. Gero said with a grin.

"18? You're Dr. Gero! But how? I thought that 18 said you where killed by her brother…" Chi Chi said has her body began to get use to the new muscles.

"He did. But Dr. Blight wished me back and now I am going to have my vengeance on Goku. And you are going to help me."

Before Chi Chi could answer he called a drone over and gave it the plans to Android 18. He smiled as the drone began to work on Chi Chi. Of course it would be a shame that her natural eyes would have to go. After all he was going to give her Android 16's advanced sensors. That would help in her search for all of Goku's friends. After all they would also pay. All of them would pay for what they did to him.

Chi Chi screamed as the drone cut into her body slowly replacing parts of bone with metallic structures. She felt a rush of hot liquid flow into her veins and screamed again. She didn't know that those where the nanobots. They would convert her muscles to adapt to her new skeleton and power. After a few moments she passed out and the drone continued to work.

"Doctor may I be allowed to take control of one of these drones? It might prove useful for me to run on both the laptop and in a walking computer." MAL said.

"Do it." Dr. Gero said studying the strange program. He watched has MAL began to take over one of the pilot drones and made it move.

"This is so much better. However the Drone isn't completely capable of holding all of my information. I suppose that it will just be my outer link instead of my new body." MAL stated.

"That's great MAL baby. Now use your new link to find some of the materials that I need." Dr. Blight ordered.

"Of Course doctor." MAL answered has he sent the drone to look over the base.

"We should be seeing them here any moment." Dr. Gero said waiting for Goku to arrive.

At Kame's Lookout 

Goku and Goten looked at each other. Goten had only gone Super Saiyan and was managing to keep up with his dad. But every once in a while Goku would sneak the next transformation in there and get a couple of hits in on Goten.

"Come on dad fight far!" Goten shouted.

"I didn't get to say that to Frieza or Cell son!" Goku shouted.

Goten grew up listening to Gohan talk about how their dad beat Frieza and then fought Cell so unselfishly. He heard how Frieza was at the time several times stronger than their father but still Goku fought him to protect his friends. He grinned knowing his dad was right. Neither of them would have let him fight far.

"Ok…. Kame Hame Ha!" Goten said quickly sending out his father's favorite finishing move.

Goku blocked the energy blast and sent it on into the heavens.

"Good Son, but try harder!" Goku shouted. He then stopped and stood silent for a moment.

"Hey Gohan, Vegeta what are you two doing here!" He shouted happily.

"We've got bad news dad." Gohan said.

Before he could break it carefully Vegeta blurted it out.

"Someone took your mate Kakkarot. They plan on killing her if you don't meet them where you beat Gero's army." Vegeta said.

Gohan watched his father's eyes. He had never seen his father get so angry at once. His hands clenched into fists of rage.

"Why, why would they do this?" Goku asked to the sky

"Chi Chi has never hurt anyone!" he shouted.

"They know your going to come and get her. It is their only way of getting you there. It appears that this person is a coward, but a smart coward." Vegeta said to him.

"Dad… They might be like Gero. The note was signed by a Dr. Blight." Gohan said has he watched his father.

"What's going on?" Goten asked has he watched his dad getting angry.

"Your mother has been taken away." Vegeta answered simply.

Goten stood there simply and looked at Gohan.

"What?" he asked.

"Some one kidnapped mom and is going to kill her!" Gohan shouted to him.

Goten stood there completely dumbfounded for a few moments.

"I'll… I'll get her back!" He shouted has he started to run only to be caught by his father.

"No I'm going after her and I am going to make them pay." Goku said has he started toward the side of the lookout and jumped off.

Vegeta smiled and watched.

"Finally he is acting like a Saiyan." Vegeta said

At the Red Ribbon Army main Base 

Dr. Gero looked at his newest creation. She stood up and looked at her new hand. She wondered why it was completely machine and not part organic like the other.

"Dr. Gero, Dr. Blight what is your orders?" She asked.

"Ah, Android 22 you have awaken good. Change into these clothes." He said handing her a dress and boots.

"These hardly seem fitting for battle sir." She said looking at them.

"Yes but this is a special battle." He said looking at her.

She shrugged and pulled the dress over her head. It covered most of her leaving only the boots to be seen. She turned to the mirror and looked at her self. Her hair laying completely long. Her new eyes scanning every inch of her perfection. She had no idea that she was once married, that she had given her husband two sons. She didn't even remember that once her name had been Chi Chi.

"Sir I look stupid in this. May I please dress in some of the Red Ribbon Uniforms?" She asked.

"Not much for fashion are you?" Dr. Blight asked.

"It serves little purpose." Android 22 stated.

Gero smiled and then looked outside. He saw what he was looking for. Goku had landed not far away and was making his way in. At that instant Blight's force field opened up and swallowed him. He pounded at it and it sent shockwave after shockwave at him. Wasting no time he turned Super Saiyan 3 and hit the force field. It was still holding but barely.

"Android 22 follow me." Dr. Gero said has he walked out. She followed and Dr. Blight walked behind her.

Grabbing Android 22's arm she held it behind her and aimed the Bio Liquefier at her head.

"Are you Goku?" Dr. Blight asked.

Before she heard an answer he busted the force field but lost his power for a few moments. He stood there gasping for breath.

"Congratulations. No one has ever broken free before. You deserve a prize." She said.

"Let go of my wife." Goku said.

"So you are Goku. Good. Come any closer and I will kill her." Dr. Blight said.

She watched him disappear and suddenly reappear. However Android 22 blocked his punch. He looked at her strangely.

"Chi Chi what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"My name is Android 22 Goku, and you are my target." She answered.

"Amazing what a little time to your self will do isn't it?" Dr. Gero asked has he watched.

"I made her has strong as Cell in his perfect form. I'm sure you are stronger than that now, but I doubt that you will kill your wife." Dr. Gero said with a grin.

"Chi Chi snap out of it!" Goku shouted.

He suddenly felt something on his back and screamed in pain. Reaching for it he couldn't quite get it. It charged and then sent a powerful jolt down his back. The reaction was that it knocked him senseless.

"I suppose that I do owe Capt. Planet something after all." Dr. Blight said with a laugh.

"After all I designed this for him. It takes all of the instant lament energy and channels it into one jolt. A quick knock out. Now bring him inside." Dr. Blight ordered 22 as she walked back in.

Android 22 carried Goku inside and laid him on a table. Dr. Blight brought a small scalpel over and sliced off a piece of his skin.

"This will be enough." She said has she walked over and began to extract some of his D.N.A.

"Good I have prepared the artificial endoskeleton for it." Dr. Gero said has he pointed to the table.

She nodded and combined the Saiyan material with her original creatures genetic structure. Walking over to the table she put the new Genetic Code into the machine and allowed it to begin to create the body for the being. Slowly at first and then faster it began to form muscles and skin. When finished the creature stood up. It looked at Dr. Blight and she smiled.

She walked it over to a mirror and let it look at itself.

"You are perfect, you are unstoppable…" Dr. Blight said has she was interrupted.

"I am naked." The creature said. Grabbing a shirt it pulled it over herself.

"She looks just like you except for her hair it is black." Dr. Gero stated.

"Of course. I designed her to look that way. Like I said perfect." Dr. Blight said.


	6. A new world

Chapter 6 (A new World)

The creature looked at herself for a few moments before smiling with satification. She then turned to Dr. Blight.

"Tell me Doctor. Is this all of your wisdom and intellegence that I have running through my head?" She asked looking at her creator.

"Of course it is my dear. I gave you all that both MAL and I know. With that you could easily take over the world. No you could take over the entire Universe." Blight said with an evil smirk.

"I see. And the both of you would be the ones who would be controlling things from behind right?" She asked her creator.

"Of course. I see no reason for it to be any other way." Blight said looking confused.

"I do. I let the both of you live and you will each get to control a planet. Cross me or try to stop me and I will permitly destroy you both." The creature said smiling.

She watched Android 22 walk toward them and powered up some. Without barely even trying she caused 22 to be thrown out of the hanger and looked at Gero.

"Is that quite enough or perhaps I should just go ahead and destroy you." She said to Gero.

He looked at her and grinned. Holding up a controller she looked at it not exactly knowing what it was.

"This my dear is a shut off switch. I originally designed it for Androids 17 and 18. I thought that it would be a good idea to plant one inside of you as well. Your endoskeleton is mechanical and will respond to this. Of course you may try to move but I doubt that you can over come it." He grinned at her.

She looked at him and shut her eyes for a moment and walked close to him. Grabbing the remote she pressed the button and nothing happened.

"Dr. Blight placed a tracing program inside of me. It locates strange and unwanted materials and destroyes them for me. In this case your insurance there. So shut up and get ready to control a world." The creature walked a little forward and then looked at Goku.

"So that is who I owe now being able to live. Gero transform him into an android. I wish to have company and possibly more. After all my biological impulses still excest." She said grinning.

Android 22 slowly walked back in holding her damaged arm and looked at the creature.

"What is your number?" Android 22 asked.

"Please a number is so unpersonal. I am called... Istar." She said smiling

Dr. Gero looked at Goku and grumbled has he prepared to implant the needed materials to make him into an android. He looked at his former enemy with hate in his eyes. He wanted to kill Goku, to have his vengeance on him. And then he thought about it. What better revenge than to have the hero kill his own friends and remember it afterward. Gero began to write the program that would allow Goku to remember everything once he had completed his mission.

"Goku I have always hated you. And I will always hate you, but this will be worse than anything else that I could ever do to you. You will never get old, you'll never die unless someone stronger comes along. Instead you will have forever to think about what you did to your friends." Gero said as he began the process.

At Kame's place.

Gohan felt something wrong. He didn't know what it was but something was going on and it bothered him. He could feel that his dad's energy was starting to disappear. That ment that something bad was going to happen to him. He couldn't wait any longer and took off toward where his dad had headed. Vegeta followed right behind him has well as Goten.

"Something is wrong with dad!" Gohan shouted.

"I could have told you that."Goten responded.

Vegeta watched the two and knew that something indeed was wrong. Goku had been gone too long for this to beo something else. Perhaps this Dr. Blight had gotten the upper hand on him. It could be that she was like Gero. If that was the case then they might be fighting androids. Of course Vegeta had no idea whom the androids where accually.

At the Red Ribbon Army base.

Dr. Gero stepped back. It had taken so much less time on Goku than anyone else. His body just seemed to adapt to it so quickly. When his eyes opened the new Android looked at him.

"What is your command Dr. Gero?" he asked.

"What is your name?" Dr. Gero asked,

"I am Android 23." He answered.

"Perfect. 23 my scanners are picking up several powerful beings coming. Step outside and welcome them. 22 go with him." He ordered.

Both of them walked outside to see these others. They watched as Gohan landed. 22 felt the young adult that was accually her son hug her and thank the heavens that she was alright. Without any warning she opened her hand and blasted him through the stomach. He fell back looking at her. Holding the wound he looked at his father pull his hands back.

"Gohan you are guilty of destroying Dr. Gero's creation Cell. You are going to die." Android 23 said as he began to form a large Ki blast. The moment he lanched it another blast knocked it away. Gohan looked back at Vegeta.

"So you where too weak to do this on your own and now you are his servent. You have no memories and are not even worthy of being called a Saiyan. Clown you don't deserve to be called by your names. I will destroy you and set your soul free." Vegeta said

"No you can't kill dad!" Goten shouted.

"That is not your father." Vegeta shouted to the teenager.

"He's right." A voice said from behind them. They looked to see a young beautiful woman walk out and stare them in the face.

"They are mine." She said as she walked next to Goku and brought his face over to her. She kissed him and then stared at Gohan.

"I see his child. You look like your father. It is a shame that Gero wants you dead. Personally I have no grudge against any of you. But he does. I wouldn't care either way but the old man is useful." She said as she stared at Gohan. She waited for a moment and then caught Vegeta's arm. He had already transformed into an assended Saiyan and swung at her.

"Is that all that you have?" she said has she threw him back like a rag doll.

He surged with rage and began to loose his head.

"Oh man... "Gohan said has he began to move back.

Vegeta began power up more and his muscles bulged. The girl yawned and then waited. When he swung at her this time she let him hit her. It forced her back but the sick snapping sound of his bones in his hand breaking was her only response.

"What the hell?" Goten said has he watched Vegeta fall to the ground.

"None of you are even close to me in power. Except for you." She said looking at Gohan.

"I can sense your true power. You are incredibly strong boy. It is a shame that I have to kill you now."She grinned has a sudden light blinded her. She could sense the power levels and knew where they where but within a few moments all of them disappeared.

"I will find all of you and your friend." She shouted to the empty army head quarters.

On Roshi's Island.

Gohan looked up to see Krillin and Tien. He grinned at both of them before he passed out. They carried him inside and looked at Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyan's wasn't in a talking mood and they knew what that ment. He had just been beaten by someone stronger than him. Of course that ment bad news for all of them.

"Krillin we might need to get everyone on this. Go and find Piccolo. I'll get Yamcha and Trunks." Tien said has he went out the door. Krillin nodded to himself has he forced a sensu bean down Gohan.

"Hey Goten take care of your brother alright?" Krillin shouted has he headed out the door.


	7. Dark Lands

Chapter 7 The Dark Lands

Goten looked at Gohan has he laid there knocked out.

"This sucks." Goten thought to himself.

"ummmm Mom?..." Gohan said in his sleep.

"No, and don't call me that again Gohan." Goten said looking at his older brother. He looked at the walls around and them and began to wish that they where home. He didn't mind being at Master Roshi's Island, but he did miss his own room. Then he wondered about his Grandpa.

"I hope that he is alright." Goten said aloud.

"The Ox King is fine." A voice said from behind him.

Goten turned around to see Master Roshi.

"He was my student at one time and knows how to take care of himself." Roshi said has he looked out the window.

"What you need to worry about is your dad. No one has told me anything but I already know it's bad. And I think that it might be worse than when he had a bad heart right?" Roshi asked.

Goten looked at him strangely.

"That's right before you time kiddo. That was when we where fighting the first set of androids and I bet that Goku left out the heart virus part." Roshi said has he set down.

"What happened to him?" Goten asked.

"Well Trunks had came from the future and warned everyone…" Roshi froze for a moment. He couldn't go on knowing he might screw up the course of events for the future.

"Trunks has a time machine! This could solve everything!" Goten said excitely.

"It wasn't exactly the Trunks that you know." Roshi said hoping that Goten would just forget it.

"How could it not be the Trunks that I know?" Goten asked confused.

"Ok… Several years ago back before the Androids came around your dad went to space to fight Frieza. Did he ever tell you about Frieza?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah he did." Goten answered.

"Well your father came back to find that Frieza had been completely destroyed by another Saiyan but not your brother and not Vegeta. It was Trunks, but he was already a teenager. Your father confronted him and Trunks told him the entire story about the androids from his future. You see this Trunks had came from a future where the androids had already killed everyone and everything. Goku had already died from the heart virus and no one else not even Vegeta was a match for them." Roshi stopped for a moment.

"Is that Trunks still alive?" Goten asked.

"He might be I don't know." Roshi answered.

"Please watch Gohan for me." Goten said has he took off into the air.

Master Roshi watched him fly off and then stood there for a moment.

"I hope that I didn't just make things worse." He thought has he walked over to Gohan.

Near the Old Red Ribbon Army Artic Base. 

Krillin finally saw Piccolo. He flew closer hoping that the Namek wasn't too busy and would just kick him out of there.

"I already know Krillin." Piccolo said before the short monk could say anything.

"I know because of my other half." Piccolo thought aloud.

"I knew that you might find out before we did. So why didn't you go to help them Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"You and Tien where already heading there. I didn't see a reason for me to go." Piccolo answered simply.

"We're going to need your help." Krillin said looking at him.

"I know. But you are going to need more than me. You're going to need more than who we have already." Piccolo said looking at the sky.

"I don't know who else to get." Krillin said looking at the Namek.

"Of course you do. You need another Saiyan and you know the one. Get Bulma to build a time machine." Piccolo stated.

"That's a great idea! We could get Trunks! But how do we get to his time?" Krillin asked looking almost stupid.

"He left the relic time machine here. It should have all of the information on it to get to his time. Bulma will figure it out." Piccolo said before turning away.

Krillin watched has Piccolo split into two fighters and they began to spar.

"He's deffently going to take this seriously. We should to." Krillin thought has he headed toward Capsule Corp.

At capsule corp.

Goten just finished filling in Trunks about what Roshi had told him. Of course at that moment Trunks began to get on the computer and look up all of Bulma's records. There it was. The design and parts needed for the time machine. He turned on the drones by remote and let them begin to put it together.

"I hope that mom doesn't get mad." Trunks said to Goten.

Goten nodded and then felt something. The both of them felt this huge power and looked into sky. They saw the woman that had beaten Vegeta floating there. She had somehow found them.

Above Capsule Corp.

Istar looked down on the large building and saw what she had felt. It wasn't the Saiyan from earlier called Vegeta. Instead this was someone with similar powers. Perhaps it was his offspring. If that was the case than destroying him and the Saiyan's home would be enough to enrage the Saiyan to come back and fight her again. She began to pull her arms up her hands filling with intense Radiation and Ki energy when she felt a blast take make her energy fire before she wanted and it headed harmlessly to the sky. She looked back at Krillin.

"Crap! She saw me!" Krillin thought aloud. He began to float back when suddenly she was on him

"That wasn't very nice." Istar said looking at the little monk.

Before he could say a word she flipped him with her finger and sent him to the ground.

"And that will teach you." She said.

She began to charge up again when she saw him get back up and start pulling his hands back.

"I won't let you hurt anyone here!" Krillin said looking at her.

"Wow how noble. It is a shame that you are going to have to die." Istar said has she let her first full blast travel toward Krillin.

Krillin released the biggest and most powerful Kame Hame Ha wave that he had ever done in his entire life. It was almost has powerful has the one that Goke had used against Cell in the Cell games. The emence kame hame ha wave met and was destroyed by Istar's own power. Still it was enough to reduce the amount of destruction to just around Krillin a few hundred feet. Goten looked up and caught a piece of what had been Krillin's old training shirt.

"Now then back to business." She said has she turned toward Capsule corp. She turned back to see a large energy field around the entire building.

"That won't hold." Bulma said to Trunks.

"Mom what's that?" Trunks asked.

"I made that back when the androids where going around terriorizing the earth. I figured that we could use the extra protection. But I can't even begin to pick up her energy signal. That means that she is several times stronger than Cell. And it means that she is stronger than Buu." Bulma said.

That's when both of the boys looked at each other.

"Buu, we could get Buu's help!" They said together.

"Trunks the Drones are building the time machine why?" Bulma asked.

"We where going to get the Trunks from the other timeline to help us." Trunks answered.

She thought about it and nodded.

"Good idea. I will have the drones move it down into the basement and I will go with them. Get out of here and find Buu. You might be safer with him." Bulma said has she headed down stares.

Both boys nodded and took off. Goten was nearly hit by Istar who was looking upset about her plan getting away. She turned away from the Capsule Corp building and headed toward Trunks. Following him she began to level the city. Trunks looked behind him and took to the sky.

"What are you doing Trunks?" Goten asked.

"She's going to kill everyone at this rate we can't risk it." Trunks answered.

Trunks looked back at Istar has they headed faster and faster toward where Buu lived.

"Goten we've got to get there quick…" That was all Trunks said before Istar vaporized him.


	8. A Ray of Hope

(Sorry for the long time without adding anything. But I was without Internet for a while.)

Chapter 8 A ray of Hope

Goten looked where Trunks had just been vaporized and screamed in rage. His friend, his best friend, had just been wiped out of excestance in a single blast. He turned toward the woman, no the monster behind him.

"You're a monster." Goten said with hate in his voice.

"No child I am just willing to gain my goals by any means nessary. If that means killing every single person on the face of this mud ball then I will do it." Istar answered flatly.

She began to power up again when a huge blast knocked her back a few feet. She looked to see a huge pink creature. It's face looked simple and it spoke in the most simplistic form she had ever heard.

"You kill Buu's friend. Buu no like you." The once destructive and evil Buu said to Istar.

"Oh don't worry I will kill them all and you included." Istar responded.

"No you don't" Buu said has he used part of his body like a bullwhip.

Istar stood back in disgust and looked at the creature.

"You are one sick being. You know that?" Istar asked Buu.

Buu stared at her for a moment and threw the long elastic piece of his body toward her. She dodged it only to hit by one of the ki blasts from Buu. She was knocked back a few feet and then stopped. Raising her hand she felt a trickle of blood down her mouth.

"You hurt me you know that?" She said looking at him.

"Run." Buu said to Goten.

At first Goten floated there for a moment and then he realized that Buu was buying him a chance to escape. He took off like a shot and heard the fighting behind him. He knew that Buu didn't stand a chance alone. At first he wanted to run and get everyone else. He knew that it would be best to fight together, but that wouldn't work. That's when he realized what he needed to do. Heading back he saw Buu taking a beating.

"Buu absorb me! It's the one chance that we might have of beating her!" Goten shouted.

Buu nodded and shot over toward Goten. Goten went Super Saiyan and became part of Buu. Instantly Buu changed slightly. His face resembled Goten's and he looked slightly slimmer.

"So you dropped a little weight big deal." Istar said as she studied the new form Buu had taken on.

"You die now." Buu said has he raised his hands creating a huge ki blast.

Without another word Buu threw it. Smirking he expected to see nothing left of Istar. Instead he saw a very annoyed being.

"You just screwed up my hair… I spent nearly an hour getting it to look this good… DIE!" She screamed as she threw a huge attack followed by several others at him.

Buu dodged everything barely keeping just enough space between himself and Istar's blasts.

"You are more annoying than most of these other insects." She said as she began gathering more and more energy. He watched as a huge ki ball formed.

"What you do?" Buu asked looking at her.

"I'm going to destroy you and everything around you." Istar said as she threw the ball.

Buu formed the biggest ki ball he could hope that his stops hers. Instead the two collide and blew up. Istar smiled at him.

"Well you are kind of powerful. You actually stopped one of my medium attacks. I'm impressed. But you are no match." Istar said as she grinned.

Buu watched her for a few moments before she disappeared and then appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back of the head knocking him toward the earth.

Buu stopped before impacting in the surface of the earth and looked at where Istar had been. He noticed that she had once again disappeared. "Where she go?" Buu thought aloud.

"I'm right here." Istar's voice said from behind him. He turned to see her smiling as she kicked him in the chin sending him far into the air.

He stopped and looked where she was. HE was running short on ideas and thought of a last resort one. Using the antenna on his head he shot out a beam of energy to turn Istar into a gumdrop. She managed to keep from being hit only to see what it did to a near by bird.

"You where going to turn me into a piece of candy? Oh hell no!" She shouted has she shot out the largest blast she could at Buu. He stood there for a moment and then was absorbed into the blast. She watched has little pieces of him was thrown every where.

"Serves you right you fat, stupid, ugly thing." She thought has she floated. She grinned and took off toward where she felt more energy.

The pieces of Buu began to gather together and soon where connecting. After a little bit he was back together. He stood there for a moment and seemed to get sick. When he finished Goten floated next to him.

"Why did you force me out of you Buu?" Goten asked.

"She too strong. We need more help." Buu said. He looked down at the city and saw all of the people.

"She kill if no stopped." Buu thought aloud.

Goten realized that Buu was right. If they didn't stop her she would kill again. And she would just keep right on killing until there was nothing left to kill.

"Buu we need to get everyone together. This is going to take all of us." Goten said has he stood there. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see a hole where his chest had been. He looked at Buu and fell forward. Buu caught him and looked at his attacker.

"Why you hurt him?" He asked Goku.

"Because Dr. Gero ordered him and all of the others dead. That includes you." Android 23 said.

Before Android 23 had a chance to attack again Buu used the spell that Babidi had thought him to transport to any place in the universe. He arrived at Kame's Lookout. Stretching his hands over Goten he healed him just before Goten slipped into eternal darkness.

"You stay here." Buu ordered has he looked down at the earth.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Dendai asked.

"No. We screwed." Buu said softly.

Near South City 

Istar tried to pick up the next biggest power that stood a chance of getting in her way. That's when she felt the other Saiyan called Vegeta. She grinned thinking of how much fun it would be to find him sparing and take him apart. After a moment she got a fix on the location where he was and headed toward it. She could feel him south of Ginger town.

In Ginger town 

He looked at the table in front of him. There the masterpiece of over six years of work was finished. He picked up the vial of silver liquid and let it slide up and down the sides of the clear glass vial.

"Mom, Dad… it has taken me so long to finish this… But I can finally get revenge for you. I can finally go and destroy the one that created that bastard Cell. He said aloud has he looked at the vial and then poured it into the needle. He lined it up perfectly with his vein and pushed it in. At first he felt nothing and then he could feel intense burning all over his body.

He doubled over and screamed in pain has the nanobots he created went to work inside of him. For the last six years he had experimented and perfected these micro machines. Their sole purpose was to make him stronger. And he could feel it happening inside of his body. His own natural powers where suddenly focused, but they where working harder than that. He could feel his bones changing. They became so heavy for a moment that he couldn't move. His eyes where changing has well. His vision was no longer restricted to what his human eyes could see.

After a few moments he stood up. He could feel this intense power flowing through him. He could see more than just normal sight. He could see heat, power fluxes. And that is when he saw her. This woman heading toward this other power he could now see. Getting up he started running after her. To his surprise he was keeping up. In fact he was now beginning to pass her. He saw her take notice and see looked upset. She glared at him and then shot what looked like a ball of energy toward him. He crossed his arms in defense and the ball of energy dispersed around him. She stopped and he did the same. She floated toward him looking very upset.

"Who in the hell are you?" Istar asked.

"My name is Vincent. But who are you and why did you fire at me?" Vincent asked.

"Because you are a threat." She said has she took a swing at him. He watched and dodged it.

She grew upset and then threw another punch at him. Again he dodged it. Suddenly she was kicking and punching at him and he was dodging it has if she was moving ten times slower than he was. He caught her arm and Istar became extremely pissed.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and forced him off with her power.

"I don't know who the fuck you think that you are. I don't know why you are so strong, but you won't stop me!" She said has she struck him in the stomach. He expected it to hurt but instead she stood there clutching her hand.

"You're a monster…" She said under her breath.

"No I'm not." He said has he reached out for her. He then felt her hand and saw what she was like. The nanobots had awakened a sort of psychic power in him. He could see her killing people with no reason.

"You're the monster." He said. Instead of killing her he turned around.

"But you're not who I am after. So I am giving you a chance to leave.." He said has he started to walk off. He turned back around to see her coming at him. He dodged her and looked at her again.

"You don't learn do you?" He asked has he shot the energy that the nanobots had given him. She seemed frightened at first and then she laughed. He looked at her and wondered why she wasn't dying. After all the Nanobots had given him complete power over every type of radiation on the planet.

"Thanks for the power up." She said has she hit him again. This time it hurt. He managed to block her kicks and punches, but she was just has quick and strong has he was.

"To think that I was actually worried about you being able to kill me." She said has they fought.

He was surprised at how powerful she had become. And now that she was as strong has he was he realized that brute strength alone wasn't going to win. He knew a little about fighting. His father had taught him how to box, and how to wrestle, and he applied what he knew to this instance. But she was so certain of herself; it seemed that she was an expert on fighting.

"Pity… So strong and not able to use it." She said smiling.


	9. Training and a Visitor!

Where Vegeta was 

Vegeta looked in the direction of the fighting. Someone was as strong as that bitch. He could feel that this new power was in fact able to hold her off, but something was wrong. Before they had been stronger than the woman, but now they where just even with her. He flew toward where the fighting was to see what was happening. The boy that was fighting with that bitch seemed to be just physically attacking her. He watched and realized that this boy though strong didn't have any fighting abilities.

"Figures, a human actually strong enough to do something and they can't fight." Vegeta thought to himself. He didn't want to save the boy. He wanted to destroy that bitch for her mocking him. But if there was a secret that the boy had about being that strong. Then he wanted it for himself.

"Thank me later boy." Vegeta said under his breath as he preformed his gatic gun. The attack caught Istar off guard and he flew down grabbing the boy and taking off.

Istar growled as she looked up and saw that both Vincent and Vegeta where gone.

"Damn you Vegeta!" She shouted and formed a huge attack that completely wiped out Ginger town.

"I will kill you both!" She shouted looking around and not being able to sense their energy.

Vegeta kept low. He knew that Istar couldn't sense them if they weren't using any extra energy. He looked at the boy.

"Do you know how to drive?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes…" The boy said.

"Good you're going to take me to Capsule Corp." Vegeta stated flatly.

"What? Can't you fly?" the boy asked flatly.

"Yes and then she can track us. And since you can't fight I don't want her doing that right now. " He said to the boy.

"Listen boy, I am the prince of all Saiyans. I am stronger than anyone or anything. But I am not stupid. That woman will die, but on my terms. She will pay, but when I want her to. So drive." Vegeta said flatly.

The boy listened and got in the car that Vegeta pointed at. It had been thrown from the rubble that once was his hometown. The car itself didn't seem to want to start until finally it kicked over and sprung to life. He put it in gear and the car took off toward South City. He looked back to see Istar still hunting for them.

"Won't she figure out that we are in a car?" Vincent asked.

"If she does then we face her." Vegeta answered shortly at him.

Vincent decided that for some unknown reason Vegeta really didn't like him very much. They drove for a few hours. And it was obvious that Vegeta really didn't care for this mode of transportation. He often leaned back and looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"This machine moves to slowly. I wonder why that woman bothers with them at all." Vegeta answered thinking about Bulma.

In truth Vegeta didn't like to admit it, but he cared for Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. His little daughter gave him a lot of joy, but he had no idea of how to raise a girl. He knew that Trunks needed to train, and Bulma seemed to think that the boy needed to go to school. Personally he believed that life lessons would suit the boy better. He began to remember one of their arguments when he heard Vincent say something.

"I said that we're there." Vincent said again.

Vegeta looked out see a blast hole not far from his home. He began to get upset knowing that the bitch had come here. He walked inside and saw Bra walking toward the basement.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Mom said that we need to go down into the basement something about a time machine. I think that she lost it." Bra said walking down the stairs.

Vegeta smiled knowing exactly what she was doing.

"So she's bringing my son back from the future. That's a good idea, I want to see how strong he's gotten." Vegeta thought to himself.

Vincent stood back watching when Vegeta turned toward him.

"You're starting your training today. You're going to learn how to fight like a Saiyan." Vegeta said looking straight at Vincent.

"Whatever." Vincent said looking at the self proclaimed prince.

"All I want is vengeance on the one responsible for creating Cell. That bastard took my parents away from me. And I will kill him." Vincent said looking at Vegeta.

"To get to him you're going to have to get through her. And she's not going to give you a break." Vegeta said looking at him.

The boy looked at him studying every movement for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine." He said.

Vegeta nodded and walked toward the Gravity Room. The boy followed and stepped into 500 times normal gravity. At first it took a little getting use to. He was able to move around in it, but slower.

"How is this going to help me train?" Vincent asked when he got a kick to the face for an answer.

He fell back and looked at Vegeta who was still coming. Taking note he went into a classic boxing defense. Vegeta knocked him on his ass again.

"Learn how to fight or get out." Vegeta said flatly to him.

In the basement 

Bulma finally finished the time machine. To her surprise it kicked on and started up. Inside she placed a note, video, and VHS in case they didn't have one. The time machine made a strange sound and was gone. She sat down and in a few moments it appeared again. This time Trunks and a young woman where in it. She looked to see that Trunks had a wedding band on his finger and the woman seemed to have the same.

"Who's this?" Bulma asked.

The girl looked confused and then smiled. She shook hands with Bulma and bowed.

"My name is Ryoko. Trunks and I met out in space. I was has surprised to meet him as he was to meet me." She said to her past mother in law.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

Trunks grinned and looked at his mom.

"Mom Ryoko is a Saiyan like dad and me." Trunks answered.

Bulma looked shocked and then stumbled back.

"I thought that there wasn't any more." Bulma said.

"So did we. Ryoko actually grew up on a planet near where old Namek was." Trunks said.

She nodded and then looked at the floor. Looking up she stared right into her mother-in-laws eyes.

"My Grandfather was a Saiyan known has Bardoc. He was the one that knew the end was coming for his people. He tried to warn everyone. No one listened to him. No one would listen except for my grandmother. She had been a member of his information team for some time. Unlike the other Saiyans she wasn't really built for fighting. She was smart, but not overly strong. She left with my mom and headed toward where the namek's planet was. There was a small planet near it. The people there where different than most others. They where primitive, and she learned how to adapt to their world, it was the only thing she could do. My mother fell in love with one of the men there and had me. Like Trunks I'm only half saiyan. The other half is a species much like you humans." She said smiling.

"How long did you know each other?" Bulma asked.

Trunks looked at her and smiled.

"About as long as you and dad knew each other." Trunks said smiling.

Bulma put a hand over her head and sighed.

"So what did the future me think?" She asked.

"You where ok with it…" Trunks trailed off for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A while after I went back everything was fine. We ended up finding Android 16 or what was left of him and fixed him. He actually became a good friend and helped a lot. But later a weird guy called Babadi came to earth. When he did he brought some other weird guys. They brought this thing called Majin Buu to life and both you and 16 died trying to stop it. It seemed that the bomb inside of 16 was able to do the trick. It completely destroyed Buu. But without the dragonballs I couldn't wish for you both back to life. So I took off in search of them. That's when I met Ryoko. We found the new planet Namek and found their dragonballs. We used them to wish you and 16 back to life. But the dragon couldn't bring him back. It said that he was too different. And that it couldn't give him back what he had. You became really depressed after that. I figured out why later." Trunks looked at the ground not looking his mother in the eyes.

Bulma knew what her future self had done. She had fallen in love with the android. And when he was gone, he was just gone. She sighed and then realize how hard it had to be when she found out that he couldn't be wished back. She thought of rebuilding another 16 and sending to her. But that would be cruel and besides they didn't have the time. That's when Ryoko spoke up.

"Anyway we came because you sent us a tape explaining something about this super powerful woman?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes her name is Istar and she's been causing a lot of havoc. In truth she's more powerful than Goku and we really don't know where he is." Bulma said looking at them.


	10. A new plan of action

Inside of the Gravity Room 

Vincent continued the training that Vegeta was giving him. He would get up and get knocked back down. Finally he was learning how to block, how to hit. Vegeta grinned when the boy wasn't looking. Inside he felt as though the boy should have been born a Sayian. When the boy looked back at him the grin had disappeared.

"There is no time to rest before you even ask. If you want to rest then you want to quit." Vegeta said harshly. The boy stood there taking in what he just said.

"I'll never quit." He said has he rushed Vegeta. The Prince of Sayians had waited for the boy to do this. To reach inside and find his inner hate and anger. He could feel the natural power from the boy pouring off of him. Now he could reach a higher power. And of course could give himself the key to the power he desired.

The both of them fought until the gravity room exploded and rocked the entire house. Bulma stood there shaking for a moment. Slowly she grabbed her purse and began to pull out a calculator.

"Mom what was that?" Trunks asked.

"That was your father and he's going to be making this up to me. I'm not really in the mood fix that damn room right now." She said as she went upstairs. Trunks and Ryoko followed and looked around at what had happened. They saw Vincent and Vegeta standing there. Both of them had cuts and burns. However Vincent was healing almost instantly.

"Woman that room needs to be repaired." Vegeta said simply before opening the fridge and taking out what was going to be that night's supper.

"DAMN IT VEGETA!" Bulma yelled before she headed off into what was left of the Gravity room and walked back into the kitchen.

"At least talk to your son and your new Daughter in law for God's sake!' She said at him and then walked toward the exit.

"I'm going to go and get the stuff to repair the room. I'll decide later if I want the gravity function repaired or not." She said as she left.

Vegeta looked toward where she walked out and then looked at Ryoko.

"You're a Sayian. How?" he asked looking at her.

"My grandfather sent my grandmother to a planet near the original Planet Namek. He foresaw the destruction of Planet Vegeta." She said.

"Brodock, Kakkrot's father. Figures his bloodline seems able to survive anything like my own. Son how is the future?" He asked Trunks.

"We're rebuilding. Everything is coming together, although we had to face a creature called Buu." Trunks said.

Vegeta smiled and looked at his son.

"Did you stop him?" Vegeta asked.

"After loosing a lot of friends." Trunks said thinking of the hundreds that had died because of Buu.

Vegeta then looked at his son.

"What we're facing is a thousand times worse than he was my son." Vegeta said to him.

Trunks looked surprised at his father. He never expected him to be so honest with him.

"We all need to train and that includes your wife." Vegeta said looking at her. She nodded and then put her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as she leaned back.

"Just a little dizzy." She said.

"I don't know how to tell him yet." She thought to herself has she touched her stomach.

In the old red ribbon army headquarters. 

Dr Gero looked at Android 22. She had finished getting the older androids up and operational for him. They where leftovers from the red ribbon army. All based on Major Metallio's design. None of them could even touch her or himself for that matter. Yet he had plans for them. With a few simple upgrades they would be his insurance.

"Good 22. Once they are all operational send them in here so that the drones can finish their upgrades." Dr. Gero said as he finished the last design upgrades for the old androids.

"Why are you wasting time with those rejects. It's obvious that they won't be a match for her." Dr. Blight said as she looked at one of them.

"We made her too perfect." She groaned as she said the last part.

"If I learned anything in that hell that I was in, it is that nothing is perfect. My creation Cell was perfect or so I thought. Still he was destroyed with little effort. Once I have these things finished they will be our insurance. They will have Cell's strength or at least close enough for long enough that I can use all of them to destroy her. At that time the universe will be ours." He smiled as he said that.

"You mean double cross her?" Dr. Blight asked as she looked at his face.

"Of course, we're the brains of this, it's only fair." Dr. Gero said as he watched 22,

The both of them laughed evilly as the older androids began to get their upgrades.

Near Ginger Town 

Istar looked around upset. They had escaped. The boy was a real threat and if Vegeta trained him how to fight then she would really have to work to win. She bit her lower lip. Then a smile crept across her lips. She could try the oldest trick on the boy. After all she was a woman. The boy looked to be about 17 so he would have looked her over when she was trying to hit him. At that moment she accessed everything in Gero's database about sensuality. If she couldn't destroy him, then she would make him her slave. She didn't mind performing a few favors in turn if it would work. And perhaps she could even convince him to help her destroy the rest of what could be considered a threat. Slowly her mind filled with images of how to act, what to say, how her clothes should look.

She floated down to a shop and stepped inside. Finding the clothes that she had seen in the database she changed there on the floor. She then began to determine where they had went to and decided to try Satan City first.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but have had writers block for a while. And going between jobs. So I plan on getting a new chapter out every month. Here's my back in the groove chapter.)

Istar grinned at the clothes that she now wore. She had flew toward capsule corp thinking of how she was going to suduce this boy. She had no idea of how hard he was accually training. In truth he was working on becoming even more powerful so that he could pay back all of the pain and hurt that he went through because of Cell.

At Capsule Corp.

Vincent watched Vegeta talking to his son. He could tell that Trunks was powerful and so was this girl with him. At first he wondered What made these Sayians so much different then himself. But then he remembered that his father told him of races of aliens he knew of that where much more powerful than anyone on this planet. He couldn't stop thinking of his father for the last few days. He wondered if his father really was what he thought. Because it seemed that his father knew so much about other planets and people. He wondered why it was that he had this strange ability to gain more power when angered. He knew that he wasn't a saiyan because he didn't have the tail that Vegeta talked about when he asked him questions. Suddenly Vincent was brought back to reality when Vegeta shouted at him again.

"Boy I said listen!" Vegeta shouted again.

"sorry, just thinking about my father." Vincent said as he came back to reality.

"If you want vengence for them then leave their memories far in you mind. If I constrated on my father then I never would have gotten strong enough to even think of challenging Frieza." Vegeta said thinking of the Tyrant that had killed his father and his people.

"I know… Just Wondered where my dad really was from. Cause I don't think that he was human." Vincent said cooly,

"Wouldn't surprise me. Your stronger than most humans even without those machines inside of you." Vegeta stated before looking at all of them.

"So what do we do now?" Trunks asked?

"As if you needed to ask. We train. And we continue to train until we are ready for this bitch. She has taken Kakkrot and his mate. That means that we are stuck with the humans, His brats, and of course this boy." Vegeta said


	12. waking up and realizing

(again sorry for the long delay on the story. Bunch of crap happening….)

At Kame house.:

Gohan finally set up after having that ki blast nearly tear out his stomach. The blast was the easy part to get over…. The hard part was coming to terms with who had done it. He could still see the blank expression in both his dad and mom's eyes. He breathed normally for a moment and then coughed. The sound brought the old martial arts expert Roshi to the room.

"about time you woke up Gohan." Roshi said as he looked at the boy. He saw Gohan's expression and nodded. "I didn't want to believe it either. Finding out what Gero did to your father and mother nearly tore my heart out. Neither one of them deserved that." The old man said as he set down on the floor next to Gohan.

"both are them are mindless androids now…."Gohan said simply.

"I wouldn't be giving up on them Gohan. I'm sure that they can be saved." Roshi said.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Trunks, another Saiyan he didn't know, Buu, Goten, Vegeta, Marron, Tien, Piccolo, Chatzu, Yamcha, Paur, but no Krillin.

"Krillin is dead…." Gohan said again blankly.

Roshi took the words in slowly. He had lost Goku to Gero and now Krillin had been killed. In truth the old man felt close to both of the younger men. They had been like his own children and he felt as though he had let them down. Naturally he could nothing about what happened to Krillin. In truth he wasn't near strong enough to have done anything even if he had of been where Krillin was. He knew that 18 deserved to know. Although he guessed that she already did because she could detect powerlevels and knew who they where from.

At capsule corp:

The sounds coming from inside of the building where strange to say the least. Without the gravity room to train in Vegeta had resorted to training in the same space craft model that Goku had used to go to namek. He had set it up in the middle of the large living room destroying Bulma's rug and couch. Naturally she was pissed beyound belief. She had grumbled something about kicking Vegeta's ass outside if this kept up. He ignored it and soon was having Vincent and Trunks training against each other. To his surprise his son had gotten much stronger. He studied his son's mate and took in the smell. Walking closer to he wispered as not to get the attention of Trunks.

"How long to do you intend to keep this information from him?" He asked.

She looked at the floor and shrugged. "I just didn't know a good time to tell him about the baby. I don't know what his feeling are about it." She answered.

"He's a saiyan. He wants children, strong children to follow in his footsteps. As does any good father." He watched his son a few moments more and then looked back at her.

"Like any other saiyan woman you will train reguardless of your condiction. However I will not strike any vitial place where the child can be damaged." He said sliently as they began to train. She was soon thrown against the wall by his ki and realized how much she was going to be hurting in the morning.


	13. a new dawn

At Capsule Corp 

The day seemed to finish out with training. Ryoko slowly got up from the floor having just witnessed the power of a Royal Super Sayian who was pissed about being floored by a woman. In retaliation he had transformed and hit her just hard enough to knock her across the room. She stood there for a moment as Vegeta smirked.

"Woman I will have you know that I am not an easy target. Do not make the mistake of striking again without being able to expect retaliation." Vegeta shouted at her.

She nodded and hobbled toward the kitchen. Seeing Trunks she smiled and wanted to tell him about what was going on, but thought better of it. After all there was so much going on and he was too overprotective of her as was. He would have attempted to kill his father if he had witnessed what happened.

As was normal for saiyans they began to feast on the food that Bulma and her help had cooked. And as normal more food was requested. Bulma watched them and grinned. She couldn't believe that her son had already gotten married. And of course her being related to Goku made Vegeta slightly pissed off. Now he was an in law.

"It serves him right. He needs to learn how to get along with others. And this is the best medicine for him.

At the Red Ribbon Headquarters. 

Dr. Gero smiled as the last of the older androids finished their upgrades. He smirked thinking of how Istar would pay for her degrading them like that. He was not merely an employee or some useful baggage. He was the creator of beings that could destroy entire universes. Cell had been strong enough that with a little time he could have destroyed the galaxy and possibly the universe. Istar was obviously more than equail. Still she showed no respect that meant death for her.

"Yes this will work just fine." He laughed slightly as the androids began to power up.

"Tell me, How long will they maintain their current power?" Dr. Blight asked.

"They should hold their current level for a couple of hours, but not more than that I am afraid. However with the new fusion device I installed on them they should be able to outmatch her. Which will be quite wonderful to watch." He laughed as he finished.

"What of Goku and Chi Chi? We don't want to give up our new recruits do we?" Dr. Blight asked.

"I have other plans for Goku, but his bride is of no concerns to me. If you want to keep her for domestic reasons or perhaps to play body guard you are welcomed to." Dr. Gero said with a smirk.

"Good. After this is done, I plan to install MAL's mind into her. Give him a body that he never had." Dr. Blight stated as she began to finish what she was doing.

At Kame House. 

Gohan had gotten up and changed clothes. He had found one of his father's early training clothes and changed into them. At first he hated seeing himself in them. In truth he looked so much like his father in the face that it was hard to look without getting sentimental. Now he was thinking that perhaps he was doing this in a way to remember his father before Gero had gotten him.


	14. Interlude

At Kame House

Gohan walked down the stairs in training clothes that his father had worn years before. Master Roshie looked at him and for a moment almost thought that Goku had returned to them. He smiled at the younger man before grabbing his turtle shell.

"So Gohan what are you planning on doing?" Roshie asked Knowing full well that the sayian was planning on finding and stopping his father and the creation Istar.

"I've got to be the one to do this." He said as he started to walk out the door. Before Roshie could say anything he saw Gohan release his Mystic powers. He wasn't kidding around anymore.

"Your son has surpassed you Goku. He is taking his battles completely seriously and not allowing any chance others to have victory." Roshie thought to himself as Gohan flew off.

At Capsule Corp.

After eating what could have looked like a months amount of food in one setting the group of Sayians got up from the table. Ryoko held her stomach a little as she felt their child grow again. Bulma watched her and then walked over. She waited until Ryoko was away from Trunks and began to question.

"So have you thought of any names?" Bulma asked.

Ryoko looked a little surprised and then remembered that Bulma was a mother as well. And she knew that signs better than anyone else.

"I thought of Bardoc as a name if it is a boy. That was my grandfather's name and he was one of the greatest warriors on Vegeta. Not to mention that he was the first saiyan to stand against Frieza. But I don't know what Trunks would like to name him or her.

Vegeta smiled a little as he heard the conversation. He didn't mind that the child might have Bardoc's name. Bardoc might have been a low class warrior, but he was no coward and that meant that the child would at least inherit the courage of the fallen saiyan warrior.

Near North City

Istar flew close to the ground searching for Vegeta. The sensors that Dr. Gero had given her allowed her to sense the Saiyan and every other "Powerful" being on the planet. She could tell that he was close and she knew that the boy would be with him. She needed to turn this boy to her side. If she could then none of them would touch her. Stopping at a store window she looked at her reflection.

"You are a sexy monster at that." She said to herself admiring the look of the dress on her. It seemed like a second skin. The leather material seemed to cling to her features and make them stand out. If she had been modeled after the good doctor then the doctor herself had been a looker before the accident. The sounds of several boys doing cat calls toward her got her attention. She was about to merely go on and pay no mind when one of them had the nerve to call her a stuck up bitch. At that moment she turned around. Formed a powerful ki ball and threw at it at them. She watched as the last moments of their lives was spent in pain and torment.

"Serves you assholes right." She said to herself as she started to leave.


	15. Buying time

At the red Ribbon headquarters

Dr. Gero smiled at the completion of the upgrades. He then began to wonder something. Since the original Red Ribbon satellite was still orbiting the earth he could get a read out of where Androids 17 and 18 where. While both of them where too weak for his plans he could find out if they had aquired anymore information on Goku's friends. Connecting up through their minds he found nothing of interest in 17's mind but found quite a bit in 18's.

"So she married the enemy…. Not only that but they have a daughter. This will work brillantly." He thought as he walked toward Android 23.

"Android 23 go and collect android 18 and her daughter. If her husband Krillin is alive then kill him. Bring them here. I have planes for this child. Plans that I want my failure android to wittness." Gero said with a evil smirk.

The android that had once been Goku bowed and walked away. Heading toward Kame house to collect what Gero had requested.

At Kame House.

Gohan had left Master Roshi's and headed for Kami's lookout. Knowing that he might be able to get some information from Dendai. He had no idea that a few moments after he left his father would be ariving to take a couple of his friends. Inside of the house 18 was crying softly. She had never let Krillin know how much he ment to her and it was killing her inside that he was gone. She quit reading his powerlevel and that itself was enough to stop her heart. But when the old man had told her what had happened. It nearly killed her. She had asked Marron to step outside and play for a while. Her mind would have been completely distracted but the sounds of a scream made her head snap up. She ran to the door and saw Goku. It was Goku but he couldn't be senced. That ment that Gero had gotten to him.

"Drop my daughter you son of a bitch!!!!" She shouted as she ran toward him and slammed her fist into his gut. The surprise of the attack was enough to make the once powerful Saiyan warrior move backwards a little. However his grip on Marron was still holding.

"Dr. Gero has commanded that you be brought back to the red ribbon army headquarters." He said in a flat tone.

"The Fuck if my daughter or I am going anywhere with you!!!" She said as she tried to kick him in the balls. This time however he blocked her attack and began on the offencive. Stricking her in the stomach she fell forward. At that moment Android 23's chest was hit with a mega Kame Hame Ha wave. The attacker stepped forward. For once in her life 18 was glad to see Roshi.

"Leave them alone Goku." Master Roshi said to his former Student.

"there is no Goku. I am Android 23. And they are property of Dr. Gero." Android 23 said flatly.

"Then they leave over my dead body." Roshi said hoping that he could buy them some time.

"As you wish." The android said as it formed a ki blast in his free hand.


End file.
